


Aeonian

by Bxrton



Series: Marvel Royalty [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky can’t fight, Bucky is soon to be king, Bucky needs to marry, F/M, M/M, Natasha Romanov is lovely, Peggy is loving, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, a lot of OCs - Freeform, bucky is a literal angel, prince bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxrton/pseuds/Bxrton
Summary: Follows the relationship or Steve and Bucky______





	Aeonian

James opened his eyes to his door creaking open. “Your mother is waiting down stairs for breakfast, your highness. I’ll send Adam in here immediately.” A short, blonde maid said from the door. The twenty one year old didn’t have time to answer before the door shut. He groaned, rubbing the tired out of his eyes. He look out the window to find the sun was already shining bright at eight am.

 

The door opened again and in came a boy, Adam. He couldn’t have been any older than sixteen. He was dressed in a worn down grey button up, slacks, and a vest. A black tie was tied around his neck. Their was a pair of beige dress pants, a white collared button up, and a blue jacket that had silver thread folded nicely over his arm. Eliana followed in with her hair supplies. The girl was nearly seventeen and always smiled.

 

“Your highness, I have your outfit for the day here. You should change quickly so your hair can be. Her highness, Winifred expects you downstairs in eight minutes.” Adam spoke as he handed the outfit to the prince and first born of Winifred and Gabriel. Bucky slid out of bed, Adam immediately going to make the bed. “Thank you, Adam. I believe I’ve told you to just call me James.” He said going to the bathroom. He heard Adam calling after saying how that’s disrespectful or something along those lines. He pulled the pants up of his his legs, tucking his white button up in the pants before zipping them up. He then pulled the royal blue jacket over an arm at a time. He smiled at himself and returned, sitting in a chair. Eliana smiled at him and combed his hair before putting some gel in it. “You should put shoes on before you go.” He nodded doing just that.

 

Bucky made his way down stairs, entering the main living area. “James.” Mabel, his little sister and the twin to Lucy, exclaimed. The little girl was in a soft purple dress that stopped right above her ankles, black flats. She ran over to her older brother. Bucky smiled and scooped her up, holding her on his hip. Lucy ran up in her pastel yellow dress, hugging Bucky’s left leg. Bucky grinned at the teo girls. “How’s my favorite seven year olds?” He asks. He got some squealing in response which he took as good. He walked into the dining room with Mabel in his arms and Lucy clinging to his arms.

 

“Girls!” Their mother, Winifred, said. She sat at the end of the table in a creme colored dress. “This is no appropriate way to act.” Lucy frowned and stepped away from Bucky’s leg, fixing her dress, holding her hands in front of her. Bucky sat Mabel down. “Sorry, mother. It was my doing. I just thought that, because they are still young, we could have some fun.” He said as he took the hands of the twins and led them to their spots at the table. He pulled out the large chairs that had long wooden backs, arm rests, and a nice red cushion with golden accents, helping his sisters in. “I know, James. You’re a good brother but this is not the area for play, not in the dining room.” Winifred spoke from her spot. Bucky nods as Gertrude, his thirteen year old sister entered. The brunette had her hair in long elegant curls that fell over her soft pink dress and nice pink heels. She carried herself with such poise for her age. She looked up at their mother. “Do you have an idea where your father is, Gertrude?” Winifred asked. Gertrude shook her head softly. She sat in her chair that was next to Bucky and across from Lucy. “No m’am. I didn’t see him on my way here.” She said politely.

 

Gabriel finally decided to show up going to greet his wife with a kiss on the cheek. His father wore a red jacket over his white button up but besides that it was the same as Buckys outfit. “You’re late, Gabriel. You need to set a better example for James, our soon to be king once he marries.” She spoke earning an apologetic look from Gabriel. “Eat up.” She smiled.

 

Bucky wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready to be king- at least not the king his mom expected. He still wasn’t convinced he was ready for that responsibility even with help. He wanted to make his people proud and do everything right. “James, don’t forget you have banquet tonight.” Winifred said. Buckys eyes lit up, “Is Natasha coming?” He asked before taking a sip from his glass of water. His mother nodded and took a bite. “It’s been months since I’ve been able to see my favorite cousin,” He said shoving food in his mouth causing his little sisters to giggle across from him. Winifred shook her head. “You’re excused, James.” He grinned, standing up and running to his room.

 

He sat on his bed picking up a letter from Natasha which he received the day before and opened it.

 

Dearest James,

How are you? I’m hoping good.

My apologies for not answering these for a while, I haven’t been able to. I’m excited to say I’ll be there in a few weeks for that banquet. I may already be in Romania at the time your reading this depending how quick the mail is. I’m planning on bringing you a special thing from France, I’m sure you’ll love it. I haven’t quite decided if it’s food or something else. But I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. I love you, James and am excited to see you.

Your Cousin,

Natasha

 

Bucky grinned at the letter. He was seeing her tonight and he was ecstatic. He decided he’d go out for a while. He shrugged the nice blue jacket off and picked up his well used black jacket that he shrugged on. He quickly wrote a noteexplaining that he’s going out and will be back.

 

* * *

 

 

Being backed into an alley was the last thing he thought would happen to him, but here he was. Three men surrounded him. “It’s little princey.” One said evilly. Bucky struggled against one grip. “Let me go, And I’ll be on my way. I’ll give you money I assume you want.” He spoke as confident as possible, hiding his fear. He took out some money from his pockets and gave it to the guy. He wasn’t let go of even after giving the guy money, who was told to run. The thugs continued to kick him. He was kicked really hard and repeatedly on his right leg.

 

It was only about five minutes later that a new boy came running around the corner. Another guy, Bucky thought, I’m done for. He shut his eyes expecting more contact only to have the thugs be peeled of him. “Find something better to do than beating your prince up.” The mystery blonde spoke, his accent obviously not from Romania. “Shoo, you have no business here now. I will not hesitate to lock you up next time.” He said kicking a guy and punching the other before they ran up. Soon Bucky was offered a hand up.

 

“My names Steve. Why don’t we get you home, your highness.” He suggested. Seeing as Bucky was hurt he wrapped his arm around his waist, helping him walk. Bucky was confused who this Steve was. He didn’t understand why the blonde helped. Yes, he was royalty but this boy didn’t know that till he reached him. So his question was did Steve do this everyday? He looked at Steve. “Don’t bother with the ‘your highness’ stuff. Just James.” Bucky responded. Steve smiled a little. “Well lets get you fixed up. Don’t you have a event tonight?” Steve asked, Bucky nodded. Steve smiled lightly. “Well we need you to be able to walk.” Bucky looked down at his dirty pants andshoes. Steve walked silently, holding Bucky close. 

 

They arrived at the castle, entering the home of the royalty. “Oh James, why didn’t you tell us bye?” Queen Winifred asked as she sped over holding her dress up a little. Bucky looked guilty. “Sorry, mother.” Bucky mumbled. Winifred nodded and smiled. She examined Steve. “Who are you?”

 

“My names Steve Rogers, m’am.” He answered politely, bowing a little. Bucky held back a laugh. Yes, it was polite but Bucky thought these formalities were stupid. He let a little crooked smile slip. Steve looked over and grinned at the prince. Winifred watched the two. “Go get washed up, you two.” She pointed to the stairs. Steve nodded and helped Bucky up the stairs to his room.

 

Steve helps Bucky up on his bed. “So you weren’t taught to fight?” Steve asked teasingly. Bucky rolled his eyes. “You were taught?” Bucky responded an eye brow raised. Steve snorted a little and nodded. A hand ran through his blonde hair. “Yes, I was taught in England when we visited my cousin, Peggy. I was taught all different fighting techniques, including sword fighting. But I prefer my hands.” Steve smiled softly. Bucky nodded along.

 

“So you’re royalty?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve laughed slightly. “Yes, I technically am. My mother didn’t wanna be bothered by the royalty. We stay with them when we go but she wanted to give me a normal life even if it meant we didn’t have a lot of money. Speaking of money.” Steve trails of and pulls out the stolen money, sitting on the bedside table.Soon Eliana and Adam soon entered sitting out new clothes and an aide kid. Steve smiled. “Thank you, I got the rest from here.” Steve smiled sweetly, allowing the servant and maid to have a break.

 

Steve looks at Bucky. “Change but leave your pants off.” Steve says. Bucky flushes a little, doing as Stevesaid. “You gotta take me out first.” Bucky flushes and covers his mouth. That wasn’t meant to come out. The only person who knew he was into males was Natasha and now a guy he hardly knew. It wasn’t long before a hand rested softly on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. Im not uncomfortable and I won’t tell anyone.” Bucky looked at him confused. Steve wasn’t appalled by Bucky attempt to flirt. “I like guys and girls myself, Bucky.” Steve pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back. Bucky froze at the hug and nickname. “Bucky?” The prince asked. Steve nodded and smiled. He pulled back and when to the first aide kit. “It’s James Buchanan Barnes right? Bucky from Buchanan.” Steve explained. Bucky nodded his head up and down. Steve wrapped Buckys’ already bruising lower leg and ankle. Then Steve quickly retrieved some ice and rested it on top of Buckys injury. “I was also taught med.” Steve smiled before he changed into the extra clothes that were brought for him. He then sat on the bed next to Bucky.

 

Buckys eyes lit up. “How about you come to tonight, I can send someone out to notify parents and you can stay here.” He said. Steve smiles and shrugs. “Why not?” He answered. Bucky does just that. One of Buckys people take Steve’s address and go to notify his mother.


End file.
